Second honeymoon, aru
by Hasegawa
Summary: Daily happenings in Kirkland-Wang family. The 'Tea lovers'  kouchagumi  family. Pairings: UK X CHina. Children: HK, US, Taiwan.
1. Chapter 1

Timeline: after all the children tucked safely in their respective beds, China and England enjoyed their peaceful midnight.

Warning: those expecting lemons, sorry... with children around, we cannot do wrestling aru!

Disclaimer: Not mine except plot.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Arthur…" China moaned. "Give me a massage, aru."

"Why me?" England grumbled, but he still compelled the request and started to knead the smaller oriental's delicate shoulder. China closed his eyes, enjoying the pressure and touch.

"I am tired, aru…"

"Me too." England sighed. "I feel old."

"I am older than you, Arthur, aru." China sighed, giggling to himself. "And I am more tired than you, aru~"

"Are you sure about that, dear Yao? You are the one childish enough to scream when the ghost came out in the horror movie we watched last week…"

"I am older and older have nothing to do with ghost, aru!"

"But you screamed and cried alongside with Alfred… making me, Hong, Mei and Sealand embarrassed ourselves in the cinema."

"Well, I was crying, aru. But it is natural, aru! Even adults get scared sometimes! You were the one who quarrelled with Hong during the bath, until both of you used up all the bath water, aru!"

"He did it first! He shot me with the water gun you bought for Christmas, Yao!"

"But you should have stopped him, aru! I was busy washing Mei's back and having Alfred hanging on my neck, aru!"

"You can say that easily because the children like you better. They hear whatever you told them. It is so cunning when you think about it." England sighed. He stopped kneading China's shoulder and kissed the crown of the black hair. China moved away, giving place for England to sit beside him on the sofa. England gratefully sat down and pulled China into his embrace. England played with the long strand of hair and twirled it. China smiled; playing with England's other hand.

"You don't know what the children did in the car today… I wonder how we arrived safely in the kindergarten."

"What happened, aru?"

"Hong was fighting with Yong Soo—by the way, can we just not take him again? I know he is your cousin and all, but with him inside the calculation, I don't think there would be peace in our house ever—and Mei started to yell because his skirt was dirty from Alfred's hamburger's tomato sauce…"

"You gave him another burger again, aru? Are you crazy? That child has practically 80% of our food allowance, aru! He shouldn't eat more! I don't want him to be one of the Biggest L*s*r's contestants in the future, aru!!!"

"He was crying over it, and since the other children wanted it too, I …"

"You are too lenient as a father, aru!"

"Because you are too strict, Yao!" England refused to lose. China fumed.

"Who's fault is that, aru? If I am not strict with our children, you will spoil them rotten, aru! We have that much, if we don't take care of their upbringing, we shouldn't have them in the first place, aru! This is responsibility as parents, aru!"

"Well… we should calm down." England smiled, trying to calm down his lovely-yet-scary-as-hell-when-provoked spouse. "Listen, we should have just stopped when we have Arthur…"

"But you said you wanted a girl, aru…"

"Oh." England bites his lips. "You are right. But I thought…"

"It was you, aru. You kept coming even thought I said no, aru." China blushed. "Remember the back seat, aru?"

"That was when Alfred was born, not Mei. Mei was… in the bathroom, if I remembered correctly. Or was it the backyard?" England smiled sheepishly. "But honestly, I really love when Hong was made, Yao. How about a second honeymoon?"

"…" China blushed deeper. "I want… aru. But how? We have the children to take care of…"

"I believe France and Japan could take care of them for a week." England smiled and pecked China's heated cheek. "How about… London?"

"No… Your place is too humid and always raining… we couldn't even step outside aru…"

"Wasn't that the point of having a honeymoon, Yao? Why should we even go outside?"

"You pervert aru. I want to eat too. How about Beijing, aru?"

"Too cold to walk outside. Or is that what you want, Yao?"

"… I don't know aru." China smiled and nudged his head against England's neck. "I want to be with you, aru…."

Their lips almost met when suddenly two pairs of hands tugging their clothes from either sides of the sofa.

"Ma ma, daddy, Alfred wants to pee." Hong Kong yawned sleepily while tugging China's feet. America was holding his member while tugging England's ear hard.

Both of the parents blushed deeply. China put Hong Kong back to sleep while England helped America to the bathroom.

Yes, they do need a second honeymoon.

* * *

UWWAAA~ review?

I love UK China! In Pixiv dot net, I found everything to keep me alive for a week!!! So MANY CUTE PICTURES OF the UK CHina family!!!! OOOOHHHH!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Woah, another chapter~! Thank you for Killahsese for actually pushing me into making this out~ The plot was there, but I was too busy to actually write it down, aru!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Wake up, Arthur. You need to go to work, aru."

"Five more minutes…"

"No, aru."

"Yao looked so beautiful today, so five more minutes…"

"Wake up now, ahen*!" China patted England's head softly. "I have prepared some western styled breakfast for you today, aru."

England yawned loudly before slowly waking up, rubbing his face to China's smooth cheek. China pushed him away.

"Your stubble ticklish, aru! Go and shave, ahen!"

"Why Yao never have stubble?" England scratched his hair and rose from the bed. "Is all Orientals like that?"

"Maybe it is more to the fact that I always woke up earlier than you, aru?" China sighed, making the bed. England walked towards the private bathroom of their room, yawning loudly.

"Ma Ma." Suddenly Hong Kong was beside the opened door, staring at his mother. "Alfred ate my and Mei's pancakes."

"Aiyah!" China shouted, leaving the bed half made. He ushered his oldest son into the kitchen where America was happily seated on the sofa with mouth full of pancakes and blueberry jam smeared all over his body. Mei was looking at her empty plates and started to sob.

"Alfred, aru! Why did you eat everyone's share, aru?"

"Because the hero is hungry! Without food, I cannot do anything~" Alfred smirked, licking his finger.

"Oh… who do you take from, aru…" China smacked his own head before proceeding to the kitchen to make a new batch of pancakes. "Hong, please calm Mei down, aru. Thank you. And Alfred, wash all the plates you have used, aru!"

America obediently took his and his siblings' plates to the kitchen. He pulled the small stepping box so that he could reach the sink and started to wash. China sighed, while patting the small blonde child. At least his second son has the initiative to be responsible of what he has done. _Maybe he took it from me, aru._ China smiled to himself. _Good._

England came into the room with nicely shaved face and body full of after shave smell. Hong immediately closed his nose.

"You stink, dad."

"Really?"

"Yes. Like you use the whole bottle of ma ma's perfume."

Taiwan, upon hearing the comment, stopped sobbing and laughed. She found it funny that England used the whole bottle. England smiled and took his daughter to his arms. "Am I really stink, Mei?"

Taiwan giggled before nodding, while Hong Kong took his seat on the side of the table. China came around with another batch of new toasts and pancakes.

"Let's start eating, aru!"

*justtheline—thissite'sformatmakeeverythingharder*

* * *

England opened the door and sighed. It was not-so-lovely day, with the bad trio played in his office and created a massive local whirlwind on his table. All his hard copy of the data for the next meeting was lost, so he was kept back from going home. His stomach grumbled, demanding food from a certain Asian.

"Yao, I am ho~" England spoke out, just to close his mouth again. In front of him laid China and the kids, sleeping together under a red wide blanket like a cat cluster. Utterly adorable.

England has a massive nosebleed.

He wiped his nose before coming nearer to the bundle of lovely creatures on the carpet. China was sleeping in the middle, his arms spread out between Taiwan and America. Hong Kong curled behind his mother's back, while his two younger siblings curled inside China's embrace. The blanket over them was kicked by America, thus making them exposed to the cold air. England squatted down and smiled.

It was a kind of happiness by itself to see how peaceful his family was.

"Yao…" He whispered, softly. "Yao, I am home."

China mumbled something before opening his eyes. Two golden orbs sparkled behind slowly opening lids.

"A…Aru… You are back, Arthur."

"I am sorry I was late. I have so many things that keep me back to the office."

"Sorry, we fell asleep too, aru." China smiled. He slowly released his hands from his children and sat upright. Hong woke up and moaned loudly, but Taiwan and America were still blissfully unaware of the return of their father.

"I'll carry them to the bed." England smiled. "Can you prepare me a meal, Yao? I am hungry."

"Of course, aru!" China smiled, and kissed England's cheek. "Welcome back kiss; sorry it was late aru."

England smiled affectionately at China before suddenly Hong Kong circled his arms around England's neck.

"Daddy, I am sleepy."

England chuckled and took 3 return trips before he finally tucked all of the children safely in bed. England sat beside Hong Kong's bed and patted the boy's head. He had grown. Since when did the baby who always wailed while being held by England grew into a boy with such handsome attitude?

"Arthur." China whispered from the door frame. The room was dark and the only source of light was from China's back. England turned around to find his spouse—and England never know why—looking like an angel with apron and hair rolled down. Especially when the light shone around him like some kind of halo.

China never changed through all these years with the kids, all the years before the kids, all the years before they got married. China stayed the same, amusing and wonderful lovely being he saw on the harbour.

It was a cheesy lie if he said that he fell in love at the first sight with China, but honestly, England couldn't deny that the beauty took his breath away since the very first moment.

"Your meal is ready, aru." China smiled. "Come out and eat."

"Yes, Yao." England stood softly, patted the bed with America on it and went away.

*anotherborderohthisissuckwhytheychangedtheformat*

* * *

"They shared the room, aru. It is too small for them. I think it's time to give Hong his own room." China rambled while putting the bowl of rice in front of England. England, after mastering the art of using chopstick two years ago, skilfully clipped on the sticks and used it perfectly as utensils.

"Yes, we can clean the store room and give it to Hong." England smiled, enjoying his fried fish with sweet and sour sauce. "This is delicious, Yao. New recipe?"

"Yes. I just want to make something with the fish I bought this morning." China blushed, casually dismissed the praise, although he was actually quite happy because his effort got acknowledge by England. "You can eat more, aru. I saved a lot for you."

"I was so hungry!" England exclaimed, dig into his bowl for more. "I was late because of the bloody trio."

"Language, ahen!" China smiled, sitting down beside England. "What happened?"

"Well, they blew off half of my office away in pretext of helping me cleaning. I lost all my hard copies and I need to look after them again in my soft copy storage. God knows when I could gather the whole thing again since I have massive data storage."

"Sound awful, aru." China patted the man's head. "Thank you for your hard work, aru."

England blushed upon the cheer and looked into China's eyes.

"Since when… since when did we become so close, Yao? I don't realize it, but suddenly we are here, you accompanying me eating my dinner like it is the most natural thing to do, and we have three children. Hong is so big right now. Where was the wailing baby inside my arms, Yao?"

"They have grown up, aru." China answered softly, placing his palms on England's cheeks. "We have grown old, they have grown up, aru. Time has fly, and I know, it is scary and so sudden, but I am happy, aru. I am happy I am here with you, accompanying you eating dinner like the most natural thing to do with three children tucked in the bedroom, aru. I am happy you love them. I am happy we are here, together, and that's all that matters, aru. Don't you think so?"

England pressured his growing smile and blushed. "… you know I love you, Yao."

"I know, aru." China smiled, blushing too. "That's why I am here."

They shared a soft, chaste kiss before eventually continued it in bed. (_Your mouth smell like fish, aru!) _

* * *

maybe continued.

*ahen= opium. China changed his aru to ahen when talking to england in the manga.

HEy, what would be good as their forth child, hmm? NO Korea or Sealand though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. **

It was a lovely Sunday morning. The sunlight peered through the curtains and England stretched himself out, relieving the tense body from the night's activity. He was contempt, happy, full. He loved to woke up and found China… _not_ beside him.

"Yao?" He whimpered. "Yao?"

It used to be a habit; starting from their honeymoon. China would be beside his side of the bed, purring softly, snuggled closer to him. China always complained when he found that England was ready to leave the bed, saying that he didn't want his personal pillow to go. Back then, China didn't have stubble either. Maybe all Orientals are born without the gene. England smiled when he was relieving the memory, while searching on his pyjama top. It seemed like China was wearing the top, so he needed to get another shirt.

"Yao?" England opened the door, yawning loudly.

"Aru? Morning, Arthur." China smiled at him from the kitchen. England was right; his top was worn by China under the frilly apron. He was having a frying pan in one hand and two eggs in another. Without even looking, China cracked the egg and fried it on top of the pan. England came closer and found out that his three children were all hugging their mother's feet.

"What happen, kids?" England smiled. "Come here to daddy. Ma is busy."

China suddenly laughed. England shot him a glance.

"What's funny, Yao?"

"The way you call me 'ma~' is like calling 'horse' in Chinese. You should learn more of my language, ahen!"

The kids laughed alongside their mother, finding the silliness of their dear father quite amusing. England pouted and pulled America from China's legs, but America immediately refused.

"Don't want!"

"Why?" England grimaced. "Daddy's hurt."

"Because the 'just-wake-up' daddy stinks!" Taiwan mooed and hugged China's leg tighter. China sighed.

"Ain't all people the same aru? Your mouth also smelled bad when you just woke up, Mei."

"But…" Taiwan started to cry, "But… Ma ma always smells good."

China smiled apologetically and closed the stove. He pulled Taiwan into his arms and kissing the girl's forehead. The other two boys; reading from the atmosphere; moved from their mother feet to the table, sitting beside their dad.

"I am sorry Mei. I didn't mean to hurt you, aru. But you need to know that there are some things that better left unsaid. It's impolite when you say people like that. You are hurt when I told you you smell, right aru? Daddy feels the same too. So, what should you do now?"

Taiwan sobbed louder before puffing her cheek and faced her dad from her mother's shoulder. "Sorry, daddy."

England smiled softly. "I am sorry too."

"But really~" America moaned loudly. "Stay closer to mama is better. Mama can cook better than daddy."

Hong Kong snickered and laughed. America laughed alongside his older brother too. England pouted, grabbing the two boy's heads and ruffled their hair roughly.

"Don't you dare to laugh at your own father!"

China laughed as he put Taiwan on the chair, asking England to take care of the children while he cooked their breakfast. China went back to the kitchen (their kitchen and dining table was only separated by a semi-wall, which looked like a bar tender. In no time, nice smell of fried rice filled the room.

England was busy admiring the movement of China's cute butt under his pyjama top (albeit covered by some tight short pants) when Taiwan tugged his clothes.

"Daddy…"

"Yes?" England was torn between irritation due to the disruption (from his imagination) and happiness because his daughter is definitely cute like China.

"You should treat mama better. Otherwise you will lose him, you know."

"… What do you mean?" England asked in alarm. America looked at his mother before turned to England and whispered, "because mama have a lot of fans!"

"What?" England asked in disbelief. It was, of course, true. Ever since the day he courted China, he was aware of many competitors trying to fail their relationship. "How do you know?"

"You know?" Now it was America's turn to ask in disbelief. "Mama told you?"

"No, I mean, he didn't tell me, but I know he was always popular. Why do you know?"

America shot a look at him. England realized that the boy took after him. "Duh! Like, every time we went shopping, mama always gets some guys practically asking him our phone number!"

"Yes! And last Thursday when I went with mama to the mall, this really big guy came to us and asked mama whether he wanted to be his personal baby sitter. Mama the told him that I am his daughter, but the guy refused to acknowledge it, saying that mama is trying to lie because mama doesn't look like a mother of three!" Taiwan added oil to the flame.

"And I am sure some of them really want to kill you, dad." Hong Kong smirked, drinking his milk smugly. "Just be careful. And try to learn more Chinese, will you?"

Whoa. England was taken aback. He knew the fact that China was so beautiful is a two edge sword. He was proud of the fact he could get a very pretty spouse yet it also dangerous because pretty China attracted m' ore bees than England could scare away. When they were still dating England always noticed how people eyed the beauty in his arms and how they kinda looked down on him.

"….Fine. I will try my best. But you must help me too."

"We are actually trying too." Taiwan nodded. "We won't let anybody get mama."

"We'll help." America nodded proudly, before putting out his little finger to his father. "Man's promise."

England smiled and returned the little finger gesture his son was offering him. "Yes. Man's promise."

"What are you talking about, Alfred? Why do you make that pinky promise aru?" China came beside them, hands full from a bowl of fried rice and a platter of side dishes.

"Nothing." Hong Kong answered immediately. "It's just some stupid talking about man promise, mama."

"Man promise?" China laughed. "What are you promising on, Arthur?"

"You will always be our mother." Taiwan exclaimed faster. She took one of the egg rolls from the plate on China's hand. "Mama, I like this!"

"Really? That's great, aru!" China smiled. "Can somebody help me put out the plate, aru?"

"I will do it." Hong Kong stood and went to the cabinet, while China stared at England.

"What was that? I will always be their mother aru? Of course that's true! Do you doubt me, aru?"

"No, Yao. Don't misunderstand…"

"Mama, mama will always be my mama, right?" Taiwan begged in her cutest voice, stretching both of her hands, signalling that she wanted a hug.

"Yes, Mei." China pulled his daughter into his embrace again, hugging closer. "What's this, aru? Why suddenly you are so attached to me, aru? Hmm? Haven't I spoiled you too much already, aru?"

"Mama." America, didn't want to lose, climbed down from his seat and went to hug China's feet. China laughed and squatted, so that he could hug both children together at the same time. America smiled and buried his head deeper into China's shoulder blade, inflicting pain on China but he didn't complain. It was warm, between the short arms of his two children.

"Mama."

"Mama."

"What is this, aru? A group hug?" China stared at England for information. England smiled gently and shook his head. China frowned. The children suddenly started crying. Taiwan sobbed while America bawled like a siren. China was flabbergasted.

"What… What?... A… Arthur! Help me! Why are they crying aru?"

"Ma." Hong Kong suddenly appeared from the kitchen with plates and utensils, but when he saw the mess his siblings were in, he started to cry inaudibly too.

"Hong? Why are you crying, aru? Come here…" China was panicked, because his first son was never a crybaby. In fact, he had stopped crying ever since he was two. Hong Kong was an infant with no expression. If all of them cry at the same time, something must be gravely wrong. Hong Kong sobbed, refusing the invitation to come to his mother. So instead, England came closer and hugged the sobbing boy.

"They are just afraid, Yao."

"Afraid of what, aru?" China asked, trying to understand. "Did they have nightmares?"

"No. It is more than that. For them, you are their only mother. They are afraid you might leave them—us—when you love somebody else, Yao."

"… Is this a big joke or what?" China was fuming. "Everybody, stop crying! I promise you, aru, I will NEVER love somebody else like I love you all, aru. I won't go. Don't be ridiculous. Children are supposed to think just simple nice things, understand?"

America refused to see his mother's face, so he buried himself deeper in the warm, comfortable embrace. Taiwan nodded softly before hiding her face between China's neck and shoulder. Hong Kong stopped crying, nodded and let go of his father.

China sighed. "Thank you, aru. You are all so kind… but please stop crying? Mama doesn't like to see his children cry, aru."

"But…" Taiwan sobbed, and that made America sobbed louder too.

"Hush." China smiled, patting both his children inside his arms. In the end he started singing the lullaby he used to sing for them when they were babies. The voice echoed in the room, nobody dared to breath and disturbed the perfect melody. England saw the importance of mother in their family. China was the backbone of everything—he made them cry and he made them laughed again. England swallowed, realizing that yes, he would never give China up for somebody else. Eventually, America and Taiwan was lulled by the soft voice and fell asleep.

"I will put them on the bed, Yao." England smiled and took both of the sleeping bodies from China's hand. China nodded, feeling that his body was tired from squatting for such a long time. He took the nearest seat and felt bliss overcome his back. But he then saw his oldest boy, and smiled.

"Come here, Hong."

Hong Kong walked slowly and stood in front of China. China smiled.

"You know I love you, Hong. You are my first son… I know sometime you felt I don't pay enough attention to you anymore, but it's not true. You need to learn how to share, aru. I believe you can. I see that you didn't ask to be hugged by me when your smaller siblings were crying on me, aru. That's a piece of maturity I found in you. I am proud of you, Hong."

Hong Kong nodded, but tears swelled up in his eyes. China chuckled and patted the seat beside him. "Do you want to eat now, aru?"

Hong Kong nodded and sat down in silent. When England came back from the room, he smiled.

"You really can't leave us, Yao."

"Aru?"

"I would never let you go." England sternly made a pact on himself. China laughed.

"What—you felt blue too now, aru?"

"I am." England whispered. He stared at Hong Kong, but decided that Hong Kong was mature enough to listen. "You might be their only mother—but you are also my only wife, Yao. Don't forget that the saddest of all when you leave would be me… because we share no blood, we only share this ring."

He grabbed China's hand softly, playing with the plain gold band that encircled China's wedding finger. China blushed.

"… I don't know why all of you suddenly feel so… melancholic like this, aru."

"Because we love you, Yao. That's why."

Hong Kong smiled, hiding his smirk between the spoons of tasty fried rice. It was always nice to see reassuring scene from your parents.

* * *

Fua fua... fua fua... Fua fua!

Fua fua! Fua fua, fua fua, fua fua...

Anyway, fua=fluffy feeling in Japanese.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast was finished, England started his day off by making some poem (don't ask why. He is a British after all). China put two cups of tea in front of him and sat beside England by the sofa.

"I don't think we can make it, aru."

"Make what, Yao?" England was still busy being artistic.

China blushed. "Stupid ahen. I mean, the second honeymoon… They were crying, aru. I don't want to leave them with Kiku while they still thinking I will leave them like this, aru…"

England stopped looking at his imaginary friends and took China's hand into his. He gently lifted the hand, gently clutching China's right hand.

"It's Ok, Yao. If you don't want it, we can still cancel the trip."

"But… You have been planning this for weeks, aru! You even booked the hotel room already… aru."

"It's OK. A three days trip to hot spring is not that much compare to stay with you and the kids, Yao. Maybe it's a bit pity, though, because I planned to bring us to the hot spring with geyser and also famous for the beautiful scenery…"

"… Oh."

"..and they are also famous for their dinner set menus… I bet you will like it so much, Yao! They also have wonderful first class spa…"

"... Oh."

"..and they have this special place for couple! In the website, they show the details, like the water bed, a set of complimentary love lotion, rose bath…"

"… Oh."

"Not to mention that we have our own private bath beside or room! A bit more expensive, yes, but it worth every penny, Yao. Since it is for you…"

"… Oh."

"But if you don't want to go, it's fine." England closed his persuasion speech. "We can always hide behind the bushes or take the shower together. It didn't take long last time for Alfred… right?"

England hid his smile. He could see that his wife was torn between going to the honeymoon or staying at home with the kids. Cunning as he might be, England was still a man after all. No matter how old he was, or how many kids he fathered together with China, he was still selfish enough to want to monopolize China for himself.

"I really want to go, aru…" China whispered, but he bit his lips. "But… how about them? Kiku said he is fine with taking care of them, but Kiku is a manga artist. He is busy at this time of the month, aru. What should we do? I don't want to leave the kids and I don't want to burden Kiku…"

England swallowed. He could predict China's next sentence.

"… What if we took them along with us, aru?"

There.

He couldn't say no.

"…Please aru?" China stared at him with two puppy eyes—two golden orbs filled with hope and adoration—complete with the blushing cheek and pouting lips. England couldn't say no.

He should say no, England knew he should.

But he just couldn't.

"Please aru? I promise I will let you do anything to me~"

England nose burst and he admitted his defeat.

* * *

(Please imagine shinkansen, oh my dear reader. The fastest bullet train in Japan. Don't ask me why).

"Daddy! You are so slow!" Little America laughed and run to the platform. Behind him, China was busy pushing the infant trolley with Taiwan in it. Meanwhile, Hong Kong and England was busy carrying their bags and stuffs.

"Alfred, don't run by yourself, aru! Here, hold my hand, aru."

America smiled with his boyish children smile and grabbed China's fingers tightly. England swore that his second son never that obedient to him. Hong Kong, noticing his father's grunt, patted England's hand.

"It's Ok, daddy. Everybody will always lose to ma ma."

"Hong, is that heavy, aru?" China asked when he saw that his oldest son was carrying quite a big backpack (with his and his sibling's clothes in it) and a small rolling luggage (with pampers and other stuff essential for all the children). England was busy with other luggage and backpack, with his and China's clothes plus plus (the stuff only adult should know). Hong Kong Shook his head, but China shoved America to him.

"Alfred, why don't you hold Hong ge ge's (Chinese word for big brother) hand, aru? I will carry the bag for you, aru."

Hong Kong protested, but China took the luggage from him. America obediently took his brother's hand and Hong Kong winced. His little brother has the strength of ten horses. Maybe because he kept eating so much. And the worst thing was, America was totally oblivious of his own strength.

"I'll carry that, Yao." England smiled, taking the luggage from China. China refused, but England insisted. They almost missed their train (that was purely England's fault, aru! for mixing up the information of the arrival time) but in the end they were seated nicely in the fast train.

"Ge ge, look! The train is so fast!" America laughed amusingly at the window. Hong Kong nodded solemnly and made sure that America wouldn't fall down from his chair. China watched the whole scene and smiled to himself. Beside him, England finally gets to his seat after arranging their luggage on the upper head compartment.

"Why are you smiling, Yao?" England asked.

China looked back to England, smiled adoringly. "I think we have the best children in the world, aru."

"…I think so too." _You haven't see them when they think you didn't see them, Yao. They are very destructive. _"So you admit that our gene matched well, eh?"

England's remark was only the spurt of the moment, but China blushed furiously.

"You pervert aru!"

Upon hearing their mother's remark, all the children turned to see their father.

Hong Kong smirked. "Daddy is a pervert."

America laughed. "Pervert! Pervert!"

Taiwan looked at his brothers and parents. "What is pervert mean? Ge ge? Ma ma?"

"Pervert means daddy is dirty, ha ha." Hong Kong laughed, and America followed his brother. Taiwan then crawled from her infant seat and touched England's cheek.

"Daddy, don't forget to take your bath daily."

England blushed deeply and tried to hush them down. China laughed, and when nobody was watching them, he stole a kiss on England's cheek.

"Thank you, aru."

Suddenly everything felt worth it. England nodded.

"You are welcome, Yao."

Small happiness in a day of a happy family.

* * *

I am sorry for (rather) short chapter. I think I can continue it better next time, LOL...

Thank you for everyone who reviewed~! I think Vietnam, Canada and Macau are good candidates, LOL.

Do you think Ivan should appear?

Review~


	5. Chapter 5

England really, really regretted the fact that he was the father of three (naughty, albeit cute) luggage (read: children) and lost his chance to monopolize his wife in their (supposedly) second honeymoon.

The day passed really quickly—they arrived on the inn, England changed the arrangement since they were no longer two lovebirds aiming for a lover's room, instead a family in need of two separated yet connectable bedroom. In the end, because of the sudden arrangement change, he needed to settle down with a big room divided into two by a thin curtain between the 'parent' side and the 'children' side.

England gave up on a private bath, so all of them went to the outdoor shared bath by the side of the inn. It was not as bad as England thought, with width of a pond and scenery as beautiful between rocks and plants.

The boys were long gone from the picture; they were out from the room to take a journey around the place.

* * *

"Whoosh! Ahahahahahahaha!"

America ran across the corridor, speed undeniably fast, hands spread like a bird, trying to jump and fly at the same time.

Behind him, just exactly a second away, Hong Kong ran like he was chasing a Tasmanian Devil, hands forward to catch his little brother. But still, face pensive and no sound came from his mouth.

"Ge ge wont catch me~! Ge ge cannot catch me! I am fassssst…"

"No. You are fat ass." Hong Kong smirked, and America pouted, stopping his running movement. Making Hong Kong collide with him; and making both of them lost their balance.

They stumbled down, and felt like they crashed against the wall. Somehow, the wall wasn't that hard and when Hong Kong looked up, a tall man in scarf and long coat even though it was spring, looked down on them.

"…I _like_ children, da?"

Hong Kong shivered. Somehow the way the man said indicated the reverse. But America knew no fear, as he woke up and kicked the big man's feet.

"Ge ge! I found a bear!"

Hong Kong gulped down. The man didn't seem happy to be called a bear. He looked rather hostile.

"I am sorry, mister." Hong Kong apologized, and took America behind his body. "We are sorry, mister."

The man smiled, creepily, chanting some kind of mantra, "Kolkolkol…"

Hong Kong bit his lips from fear and dragged America as fast as he could from the scene.

* * *

"…Ahen, stop it. It's not even night yet… Ahn."

"It's OK, Yao. The boys are away and Mei is asleep." England refused to stop, nuzzling his nose on top of China's back neck. His hands were having a picnic around China's torso. China tried to push the hands away, but with no avail.

Because he wanted it too.

But it wouldn't be him if he didn't refuse the advances of his perverted husband; so China pouted.

"Shhh… just feel me, Yao." England whispered seductively on his ear, making China blushed. He was seated on England's lap, body wrapped in England's two hands, which magically has turned into tentacles that groping China's body all around.

Mei was sleeping on the bed beside where they were seated, blissfully unaware of 'dirty' business her parents were up to. All she knew was that she was tired from the journey and fell deeply asleep immediately after her mother put her to bed.

"..Arthur…"

"Yao…"

"…Mama…"

China and England stopped feeling each other when they heard the voice. Their bodies were separated in a matter of millisecond, and both of them blushed deeply.

"W..What happen, Hong? You are so fast, aru!"

"…Mama…" Hong Kong was busy panting, fortunately unaware of the previously dangerous scene. He was tired from running and dragging the weight of his little brother along the corridor back. "…Mama, we saw a bear."

"Impossible, Hong. This is a hot water in; there is no such thing as bear here. Monkey, maybe. But not bear." England coughed a bit, trying to return his dignity as a father.

"Monkey? You mean like, real monkey with tails? I wanna see them!" America smirked, although he was still enjoying being pulled by the collar by his big brother.

"Aiya, both of you, stop it! There is no such thing as a bear here, aru. Are you sure, Hong?"

Hong Kong nodded. China smiled gently.

"Come inside first, aru, and tell us. Do you want some cold tea, aru?"

Hong Kong nodded, while America was already inside, suspiciously near the tray of complimentary sweets provided by the inn.

* * *

The bath house was divided into three parts, the male, female and combination. Naturally, all of them went to the male, but since Mei was there, they opted for the combination parts of the hot spring.

But England was glad that they somehow ended up in the combination part of the bath. Because he wanted to kill every man who peered at his China so closely, thinking that the said person was a female. The way China tied up his hair with some clips and wrapped himself in towel didn't help either. The towel was wrapped starting around the breast area, inducing the possibility of breast presence underneath it. England felt like tackling the beautiful man and lied on top of him, if only he wasn't holding Taiwan in his arms and his boys were around China, holding hands with excitement from anticipation of a new discovery: Hot spring!

"Why do we need to wash ourselves before entering, ma ma?" Hong Kong asked, staring at his mother. China smiled.

"Because of courtesy, aru. You don't want to use a bath that has been used by dirty people, right, aru?"

"Dirty? Then papa cannot come in?" Taiwan started to cry. "I don't want without pa pa!"

Hong Kong smirked into his hand while America looked around, oblivious of the running joke. He was busy staring at the door.

"I want to get in!"

"Wait, aru!"

"Ma ma, let's go then!"

"Wait, aru! I haven't finished washing your hair yet!"

"I don't need to wash hair, ma ma let's go!"

America sprung from where they were busy washing hair and ran towards the door.

China helped the small Taiwan to put the towel around her body.

"Don't rush, aru! You might fall down!"

"HYAAA~!" America shouted loudly before he jumped into the hot water. Hong Kong followed his little brother, don't even bother to think that he was older, because the prospect of swimming across the big pond was so exciting.

Taiwan, having the same childish rush when she saw how her two older brothers rushed to the bath, immersed herself, but shocked when she found that the bath was rather hotter than their bath at home. Fortunately Hong Kong realized it in time and helped her to find the suitable cooler spot in the bath, the shallow part of the pool.

"Kids! Please come out, aru! We need to wash your body properly first!" China scolded all of them, but his three children was gone between the rocks and water. England hugged China's waist from behind.

"It's OK, Yao. Let them run free."

"No! This is a public bath, and if we let them do this, it will be unhygienic for other… aru. What are you doing?"

"Helping you. You don't need to wear towel inside the bath. It's only us."

"You can only put off my towel, aru." China smiled slyly as he tried to keep his towel on his body. "You never helped me put them on."

England enjoyed the gentle tug of war between him and China over China's towel. "I did. I think."

"Don't do this now, Arthur… hnn… Stop kissing my neck, aru."

"I am not doing anything, I am just helping you, Yao."

"This is definitely, ah!, not helping aru."

"Hmmm?" England kissed the back of China's neck more aggressively, making blush slowly came out from his spouse's cheek. "Really? I think I am very efficient and helpful…"

"Not. Helpful. At. Ahn! All. Aru!"

"…I want another daughter, Yao."

China blushed even deeper.

"…Tonight, aru. Tonight I am yours, aru. not now."

England smiled gently and left an obvious hickey on the back of China's smooth neck.

* * *

"Finally."

England turned off the light and slip into the cover. It was quite a hectic dinner, with America trying to finish everybody's plate and Hong Kong stealthily defend his plate because he loves his octopus ball so much. Taiwan bawled when she saw how her inari (sweet tofu skin) was gone, and started to spit her rice to America, which, in turn, tried to catch the rice and ate it.

China gulped down. The children were safely tucked on their own futons; all tired from the day's activity and from England's imaginary fairytale. Count on the British man to tell a bedtime tale.

_"Once upon a time there was a mother duck who had one thousands ducklings. One day, one of her ducklings grew up and went out to see the world, leaving nine hundred ninety nine ducklings left. Then the next day, another ducklings of her left the nest to see the dentist, leaving none hundred ninety eight ducklings left. The day after that, one ducklings went to the market and never returned, leaving nine hundred ninety seven ducklings. And then another one left to go and buy some inari sushi," _Taiwan squealed, "_and left nine hundred ninety six ducklings …." _

By the time it was eight hundred and fifteen ducklings, even America was dead to the world already.

"… Where did you get those kind of hypnotic stories, aru?" China hissed.

England smirked. "Never mind, Yao. Now, let us have our postponed activity…"

China blushed and let England let him to their bed, enjoying the night until morning came and left them with only 3 hours of sleep.

* * *

And the baby was made XD

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEZ...

Happy birthday, Ka_Yakusoku! XD


	6. Chapter 6

And I am sory for not updating for so long. I am almost dead from homework and assignments. And I start learning Japanese, hoooray!

Betaed by Ka_yakusoku! Thank you so much ! I love you XD

Enjoy!

* * *

England woke up to the sound of intense vomiting in the toilet.

"Yao?" he asked softly, waking up and walked to the toilet. "Are you OK?"

"Not really, aru…" China was pale over the toilet basin and his face was red from vomiting. "…Help me make breakfast… aru. I cannot handle food… right now… aru."

England nodded but he gently massaged the back of China's neck. China smiled thankfully and continued to pour his stomach fill into the toilet bowl. The stench was unbearable, but because that was the forth time, England was used to it already.

Yes, England was so happy and proud of himself when China welcomed him home two months ago with the news.

"_You did it again, ahen." _

England smiled throughout the dinner while Hong Kong and America were busy pinching his cheek. China pouted throughout the dinner, but he was smiling when they fell asleep that day. England was all over him, gently hugging him from behind, while patting China's –still flat—stomach.

And then, the morning sickness started. From their experience, China would be vomiting and emotional until he entered week 18 ( around month 4 and a half); so England knew better and followed to his wife's every whim. He walked to the kitchen with only his boxer and saw America was busy stealing last night's roast chicken and Hong Kong busy helping Taiwan to put on her bib.

"Behold, my children! Today is daddy's special scones day!" England smiled broadly and posed like a superman. "Aren't you excited?"

The face of his children went from normal to greyish hue. Taiwan started to cry while the boys all ran into their parent's room, shouting.

"Mama! Mama! Don't let papa burn the kitchen down! Don't let him make that ugly hard rock anymore!"

England felt dejected as he took Taiwan into his arms. Taiwan screamed.

"I don't want papa's cake! I want ma ma's pao!"

There goes England's self pride of his food and he sulked on his chair while China made the majestic entrance into the kitchen and saved the family from food poisoning.

* * *

But it seemed that this time, the pregnancy wasn't as easy as it used to. China felt weaker and more tired compare to his previous three pregnancies, so he opted to stay in bed for the whole weekend. He only came out for meal times, where he was in charge of cooking. England assured his pregnant wife that he could take care of the whole housekeeping stuffs.

"I am sorry, aru…" China whispered. He was feeling weak all over, and his body ached just to move. Felt like he was burdened by more than one new lives inside his stomach. "I really can't…"

"It's OK, Yao." England smiled gently and kissed his wife's forehead. "I can take care of the kids and the house."

"But you need to vacuum… and I haven't washed the clothes… You need to do the grocery shopping. There is a sale for eggs today at 4.00 o'clock in the nearby supermarket. Also we almost run out of detergent and softener…. Don't forget the tissue rolls and fruits, aru. Talking about fruits, I suddenly crave for doughnuts so much. I wonder if I could make one now, aru…"

"Don't worry, Yao. Everything will be done perfectly." England smiled and prided at himself for being a dependable husband. "I'll take the kids for grocery shopping and I will get you some doughnuts, so you don't need to make them. You just rest."

China smiled weakly. "Thank you, ahen."

* * *

England thought that the grocery shopping would only take around half an hour and then he could go home and did the rest of the housework. But little did he know that grocery shopping with three growing children equals disaster. It started when they came down from the car. America knew that his father wasn't as strict as his mother, so he ran straight away into the entrance. England asked Hong Kong to follow his brother while he helped Taiwan to sit on the baby roller. Hong Kong complied and went, but when England entered the supermarket, both boys were nowhere to be found.

He took out the list and saw that eggs were discounted only at four o'clock sharp, and it was half an hour away. So he took his time and strolled down the corridor, looking for the stuffs in his list. He was shocked when he saw Hong Kong was juggling three oranges in the fresh product section while America clapped and cheered.

"Ge ge is so cool!"

Arthur immediately scolded both of the brothers and asked them to be good children and followed him. Hong Kong pouted and refused to see his father while America ignored England and went away to the ready made food section. He looked the rows and rows of baked goodies and cakes, starting to salivate on the biggest chocolate cake they had, and shouted to his father,

"DADDY! I WANT THIS!"

His voice was loud enough for everyone to hear and some of the nearby housewives smiled to themselves, thinking that America was adorable. England sighed. He didn't want to buy anything outside the list because he knew that China wouldn't approve it. So he said no. And true to his age, America started to bawl. He threw a huge tantrum until in the end England took the cake and made the boy promised he wouldn't ask anything else.

Just when he thought he was fine, England was faced with Hong Kong who brought to him a packed of fireworks.

"Papa, I want this."

"Hong, this is inappropriate. We are almost approaching winter…"

"But Alfred can have the cake he wants. I want this."

England was speechless and clueless on how to return the retort, so he let Hong had the fireworks. Meanwhile, Taiwan was fixating her gaze on the strawberries.

"Papa, I want strawberries."

England smacked his head.

* * *

In the end, England found the best way to use the amount of children he had. He gave each of the boy instruction to grab the things in the list as fast as they could. Hong Kong and America gladly play along and went rampage along the supermarket corridor while England waited over the egg counter for the four o'clock discount. When the seller changed the price tag, England moved forward. But he was thrown away by the rush of professional housewives who had been eyeing the same thing. He tried to jostle into the crowd, but he could only get a sad dozen of eggs at the bottom of the stack. All the other housewives armed themselves with sharp pin prick everywhere around their hair and hips, making it hard for England to survive the competition.

After finally gotten everything on the list, they headed for the cashier. There was a long line for every cashier available, so England opted to wait on the left line. He waited and waited, but since the cashier is a Spanish and the current customer was a Greek, they started chatting while slowly pilling up the goods and slowly scanning the piled up goods. The Korean behind them started to make noise; demanding apology and compensation while the Austrian in front of them sighed, then started to sing Beethoven's Ode to Joy. An Italian cut off the line nonchalantly and the rest of the people in the line joked about stuff and weathers.

England smacked his head twice.

* * *

After two hours, finally they reached home; just to find China by the doorframe, smiling.

England was happy, and he shouted, "We are home, Yao! Did you miss me?"

"Were is the doughnut, ahen?" China didn't even look at him and went straight for the food. But sadly, all he could find was the plain type of doughnuts (between the groceries) and he pouted.

"I want the one with vanilla icing and rainbow sprinkles on top of it, ahen! Get me one now, Arthur!"

England smacked his head thrice.

* * *

He let the children played with the play station and Nintendo DS while he took the vacuum and intended to clean the whole house. He started from the entrance hall and worked back to the back door. He though he could finish the whole thing in half an hour, but by the time he reached his and China's bedroom, his back was screaming in pain and it was already an hour and a half since he started vacuuming.

China jostled against the blanket and looked sleepily at his husband.

"You are noisy, ahen."

"I am vacuuming, Yao. Go back to sleep."

"…You are using the wrong end, ahen, that's why you are so slow."

"What end?" England asked himself. China smiled.

"There are four different types of vacuum cleaner's hose, aru. You are using the one for the corner, so it is small. You should use the wide end, since it vacuumed wider area and make it faster, aru."

England grumbled. "You should have told me before, Yao."

China laughed. "Watch my hard work, ahen!"

England smacked his head for the fifth time.

* * *

And then it was laundry time. Because England wanted to be efficient, he ordered all his children to change their clothes and washed them together with the dirty laundry piles for three days. With the amount of children and their respective age, laundry load was quite huge and England was unsure of how much detergent he should use. Since he had bought a new box, he used the whole residue in the old detergent box and pressed the button.

The washing machine danced loudly and vomited out water everywhere.

England smacked his head for the sixth time.

* * *

He was just hanged the laundry on the laundry lines in the back garden when suddenly the rain showers down.

It seemed like even heaven wanted to make fun of him.

England smacked his head again, didn't know how many times he had done it already.

* * *

As he pulled the covers onto his head that day, England sighed.

"…Housework is a heavy workload, Yao."

China smiled. "Of course, ahen. You didn't know?"

"…I am tired." England pouted and asked for a cuddle. China melted and hugged his big baby tightly.

"You are such a wonderful husband, Arthur. Thank you for today."

And suddenly all the hard work he did the whole day meant nothing for England.

* * *

Wohooooo Yeah. Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

His internal clock woke him up. Yet China didn't really feel the desire to open up his eyes as yet. His body was warm and comfortable, his limbs tangled with something strong and hot.

He opened his eyes. Beside him, laid the face he was so familiar with, chest up and down softly, indicating he was deeply asleep.

When he peeked on the alarm clock, it was still five thirty in the morning. Maybe he was entitled for another half an hour sleep or more…

* * *

His eyes were forced to open. Damn his bladder. He felt the sudden urge to go to toilet. China moaned and raised from the bed, stole a glance over the alarm clock…

Eight thirty….

"ARTHUR! You are LATE!"

He shook the body beside him as strong as he could muster, but his strength was officially gone, leaving a gentle shook over Arthur's sleeping body. The blonde man looked as if he was refusing to open his eyes, mumbling,

"M'up…I M'up…"

"Ahen, wake up! It's eight thirty! You are late! The boys are late, aru!"

England's eyes snapped opened and he turned at the alarm clock. True enough, he was really late for work. He got only half an hour left to reach his office.

"Bloody hell!" England spat and woke up from the bed, frantically trying to crawl to the toilet. China shouted, "NO!"

"Yao, is there anything wrong?"

"I want to use the toilet first, aru!" And with that, the Chinese pregnant man waddled into the bathroom and locked it before England.

England cursed under his breath and opted for the other bathroom outside.

* * *

The atmosphere was hectic and rushed. England was trying to eat his breakfast while putting on a blazer and socks. He ended up entangled with egg on his hair. China scolded him, telling him to do one thing at a time. Eventually he was out of the house by eight forty five.

"I am going, Yao, kids!"

"Drive safely, ahen!" China shouted before the man left the house. Around the table, his children were sitting while eating their beacon and eggs plate.

"Mama, I want more." America has licked his plate clean, holding it over his head, asking for more. China shook his head strongly.

"No, aru. Go back to your room and change. I'll drive you to school, aru."

"Can't we just stay at home, today? We are late anyway." America suggested, after pouting because he couldn't get second that morning.

"NO." China sternly refused and pulled Taiwan out of her chair. She needed to be dressed up for kindergarten. "Hong, Alfred, go and change, aru!"

Hong Kong sat silently on his chair, his plate untouched. America has stolen most of his beacon, but he didn't mind, strangely. China noticed it and sighed.

"Hong? What are you waiting for, aru? Are you OK?"

To China's surprise, tho boy shook his head. China came near and touched his first son. True enough, his body was rather hot.

"…Mama, my head hurts…"

China immediately alerted. So he put Taiwan down and helped his first son to come back to bed. America, meanwhile, was having a persistent fight with his socks. He looked just like England just a moment ago. China laughed, albeit still feeling a bit anxious because they were late and Hong Kong was sick.

* * *

Taiwan, dressed in pretty pink dress and a pink ribbon on her hair, was taken care by her kindergarten teacher.

"Say bye bye to your mother~" the teacher cooed the girl, and China noticed that because his daughter was one of the cutest child in the kindergarten, the teachers tend to spoil his Taiwan.

But that day, he has no time to pounce over it. His first son was sick at home and although he was sure Hong would be fine alone for another twenty minutes, he felt wanting to fly to his son's side.

"_I will send your siblings to school, aru. Are you OK, alone for an hour? I will be back as soon as I can, aru." _

_Hong Kong nodded and closed his eyes. The smell of Chinese balm was strongly emanated from his body although he also took some western medicine. _

"_Mama, is ge ge not coming with us?"_

_Both of his other children looked at him expectantly and watched China's face turned into a gentle smile. _

"_Yes, dear. Your ge ge is sick. So you need to go to school so that you don't contract the same illness from him, aru." _

"_But I want to stay at home and help ge ge." America asked, concern was filling his face. The child did have very big compassion especially towards his brother, China noted. Despite his gluttony and naughtiness, America did show some good humanity quality sometimes. _

"_It's fine. I will be here for him, aru. Now, can you help Mei into her baby chair in the car, while I locked the house?"_

"_Mama…" Suddenly the sick boy called him. China moved closer. _

"_Yes, Hong?"_

"…_Can't you stay here with me?" _

_China felt guilty when he left. _

He returned to find his son was deep in sleep. The western medicine he ate was meant to induce sleep, so after China checked the temperature, he gently pulled the blanket to cover Hong Kong.

The kitchen was a mess. He started to clean it; while simultaneously making some congee for his son. Luckily he just bought groceries yesterday, so their fridge was still filled up with food stock.

* * *

His eyes were heavy. Everything was hot. His body felt very heavy and uncomfortable.

"Ma…"

"Yes, aru?" The voice sounded like cold water in desert. He opened his eyes to find China sat beside his bed, doing his knitting.

"Ma…"

"Hmm? Do you want water?"

"…No." The boy shook his head, but his head felt heavy.

"Don't move around. You are still sick, aru. It's 38.9 degree, aru. Do you want to go to the doctor?"

Hong Kong forced his sleepy mind to think. He didn't want to go to doctor. He would get the injection by his ass. He didn't like injection needle.

"No."

"How about acupuncturist, aru?"

The thought of being pinned by so many little needles was even worse.

"No." he sternly answered.

"Hmm? Then what do you want, aru?"

Hong Kong felt this sudden urge for a hug. He wanted his mother to cuddle him and took the pain away. "Ma…"

"What, aru?" China smiled gently.

"…Hu… Hu…" Hong Kong was too embarrassed to say 'hug'. "Hu….g me?"

China smiled and put down his knitting, moving onto the bed. "Move a bit, aru."

"Mama?"

"Let's sleep together, shall we?" China pulled the blanket over himself and Hong Kong, his other hand became a pillow for Hong Kong and he kissed his son's hair.

"Rest well, aru. It's seldom I see you this spoiled, eh?"

Hong Kong wanted to push his mother away due to embarrassment but didn't find the strength to. Instead he felt warm from inside his chest.

He snuggled closer onto his mother's bosom.

* * *

When Hong Kong wake up, his siblings were already at home, making noises. He noticed that his mother was gone, and he was alone on the bed.

Somehow, he felt lonely.

"I want to see ge ge!" He heard America asked. But his mother refused it, explaining that he might get contracted if he saw Hong Kong.

Taiwan, on the other hand, became silent. She noticed the absent of her oldest brother and became meek. She hasn't said a word since their return and China grew concerned about her.

"Mei, is everything alright, aru?"

"…Is ge ge alright, ma?" Taiwan bit his lower lips and started to cry. "I… I want ge ge… He promised to plait my hair today…"

China felt himself reduced into a pool of goo. In the end he took both children into his arms and calmed them down.

"Ge ge will be alright by dinner time. So now, both of you need to keep quiet so that ge ge can sleep, you understand, aru?"

Hong Kong imaginatively heard his siblings nodded. And somehow, he didn't feel lonely anymore.

* * *

_He was walking in a very white, cloudy place. But he immediately recognized it as their home. _

"_Mama, Daddy?" Hong Kong asked, looking around. _

_He saw America suddenly running towards him. "Ge ge! Ge ge! Look, the babies are born!" _

_Hong Kong perked up and ran after America. He opened the door and saw his father was crying, full of snorts and Taiwan was on his arms, trying to push England's snot away from her face. _

"_Hong, come here, aru." His mother's gentle voice was heard, and Hong Kong looked up. _

_His mother was holding two babies. _

Hong Kong's eyes slowly opened. The smell of dried fish and egg congee made his mouth salivated. He suddenly felt so hungry. He hasn't eaten anything since morning.

"Hong, wake up." The voice gently called him back to reality. "Eat your porridge, aru."

"Mama, you will be having twins." Hong Kong started to giggle. He didn't know why, but he found it funny and happily accepted it. " and then Daddy would be crying like a baby so you have three."

China smiled. "Were you dreaming, aru?"

"I don't know." Hong Kong smiled back and rose from the bed. His body felt better, and his appetite has returned.

"Mama…"

"Hmm?"

"Where do babies come from?"

China looked troubled, despite blushing furiously. Eventually China looked away.

"…Ask your father, aru."

* * *

England came home to find two of his children were silently drawing on the floor, unusually quiet. America was unusually patient towards Taiwan, and showing the girl how to draw a hero. The girl, also unusually meek, listening to her second brother in silent.

"I am home." England shouted, but he immediately shushed by his children.

"SHHH!" They signed their father to stay quiet. England was even more intrigued.

"Welcome back, aru." China came out from the children's bedroom.

"I am home." England pecked his wife. "What is happening? Where is Hong?"

"He was sick this morning, aru. But now he is fine. Alfred and Mei have been a great help, aru, right?" China waved to his children, both nodded.

"We need to keep quiet so ge ge can rest." America nodded seriously, as if he was a commander in charge. "Daddy you need to stay quiet and draw with us."

"I can help you cook, Yao…"

"No." China shook his head. "You should be tired. Just rest, aru. I have everything in my hand."

In the end, England took a shower and accompanied America finishing his homework for that day and plaiting Taiwan's hair.

* * *

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

I am sorry for the long wait.

Thank you for reviewing in the last chapter! It make me so happy!

Enjoy!

* * *

The whole family was glued onto the television screen. They were playing the 'Tangled' DVD as the Saturday night movie time.

Hong Kong and America snickered when the chameleon and the horse came onto the screen. Taiwan giggled whenever she saw how pretty the princess was. England was glued on the screen, thinking maybe he could make an anonymous letter to Disney so that they can make a fairytales about his (imaginary) friends in 'Tangled' level of awesome animation. Yes, the Goblin and fairies would look very good with the Lantern scene.

"Arthur…"

England came back to reality and wiped his drool. "Sorry Yao, I get too carried away again."

"…My water just broke."

* * *

Japan rushed into the hospital. He got a phone call from his brother in law an hour ago, and England asked him to take care of his nephews and niece while England and China fought for their next child. Japan found the three children in the waiting room with their dad, looking pale and sweaty and anxious.

"Arthur-san!" Japan shouted. "Is my brother alright?"

"He is inside. But I cannot let the kids in." England grimaced. "I need your help to take care of them for a while."

The children were half-asleep; it was already quite late and passed their bed time. Furthermore, they were so exited when their father told them that soon, they would get a new batch of siblings. They shouted and asked and laughed and argued about the baby's gender in the car. Hong Kong was dead set on having another sets of sister while America and Taiwan wanted another brother. China tried to calm them down, but he was unsuccessful, since he himself was in quite a great irritating deal of pain. Fortunately, their excitement made the children felt tired. By the time Yao get into a birthing room, the children are already calm and sleepy.

"I got them, Arthur-san! Please go to my brother and help him!"

England nodded. "Thank you so much."

* * *

"ARU!" China was shouting when England entered the room. England winced and ran to China's bedside.

"Are you Ok, Yao?"

"I am not OK, aru! This is… ARGH! I won't let you touch me again, ever, ARU!"

"…I suppose I can live with that." England paled.

"You should!" China screamed. "This will be the last time I give birth to you… Child, ARU!" the contraction became nearer. China always has a fast birth, but the pain has become intolerable for the last 2 hours.

"I understand." England nodded solemnly, and he held China's hands tighter, bringing it onto his chest. He rubbed China's sweating temple, trying to calm the man down.

The nurses around them smiled in secrecy. Such a cute couple.

* * *

Japan watched as the three angels slept on the waiting room's chairs. The children are so adorable. But they looked a bit uncomfortable sleeping on the chair like that.

"Excuse me, would you like to move to the children's room?" suddenly a voice asked him. Japan turned his head up and met the moe-est nurse he ever saw. Very very girlfriend materials. The nurse was petite, white, with great smile and kindness.

"S..Sure."

By the help of the nurse, Japan managed to move all three children into the children room. It was much better, since the room has a lot of mattresses and is designed for children. Taiwan snuggled closer to America and vice versa, while Hong Kong nicely slept on his own mattress. They looked in peace and Japan thought that it was the best chance to ask the nurse out.

"Thank you for your help. I .. I can repay you, how about coffee sometimes?"

The nurse smiled. "You don't need to repay me like that, mister."

"I am Kiku, Honda Kiku. Nice to meet you."

"Ah, I am Ni-Ni, nice to meet you too."

"…I want a panda SISTER!" suddenly Hong Kong shouted. Both Japan and Ni-Ni were surprised. The boy was talking in his sleep. When they realized that the children were asleep, they smiled to each other and left the room.

* * *

England was in a big dilemma. His hands were hurting and he needed to move. His muscle was screaming and his back was hurting from crunching too long. But China refused to let go of his hands, clenching tightly as he tried to push. Looking back, this time it seemed that the burden is quite painful for China, compared to the other three times before.

"Push!" The doctor encouraged China. "Push! I can already see the baby's head!"

China tried to push and he succeeded. The baby came out, and the nurse took it. It should be over, but China still felt painful and in pain, there was still something inside of him. And truth to his instinct, another baby came out from his body.

"Twin!" The doctor exclaimed happily. "Congratulations!"

"They are both girl and boy!" The nurse smiled. "Congratulations!"

The room suddenly filled with screaming sound from babies. China sighed and gave himself a break. He felt Arthur's lips on his temple, and he knew Arthur was crying. The British was always the one crying in situation like that.

"We did it, Yao!"

"Yes, we did, aru." China smiled. "I am tired…"

"I will give you some anaesthetic." The doctor smiled and took a needle. England watched as the doctor injected China with a dose of sedative. "You should rest and regain back your strength."

The moment the needle entered China's skin, England almost fainted to the ground. In the end the nurses helped to carry him onto the sofa in the room so that England could collect himself back. Meanwhile, China blissfully entered the realm of the dream.

* * *

When Hong Kong woke p in the morning, he didn't know where he was. He looked around and found that his siblings were around him, both still sleeping soundly. Hong Kong rise up.

"Mama? Daddy?"

"You are awake?" a voice belonged to his uncle asked from his back. Hong Kong turned to see his uncle on the chair, smiling. "How was your sleep?"

"It was good. Good morning, uncle Kiku."

Japan smiled and greeted back. "Good morning, Hong. You know what? You have a sister and brother today!"

"I already have them since years ago." Hong Kong answered, thinking that it was obvious. "I have Alfred and Mei."

"No, I mean, you have a twin siblings, a new twin siblings!" Japan smiled even wider. "Your mother gave birth just five hours ago!"

Hong Kong's eyes sparkled.

"Think about some names." Japan smiled. "We will need them soon. I believe your father wanted to named them Mandarin and Manchester, but your mother is dead set against them. So please think of a name, or else your new siblings would end up with ridiculous names."

Hong Kong snickered, but his heart was thumping loudly. He got new twin siblings!

SO COOL!

* * *

Review?

Thank you so much for giving me suggestions! I have decided on two countries, so please look forward to it!


End file.
